


A Proper Lie In

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Written as a birthday gift forglittering_gitwho asked for, "James/Teddy, some fluff (morning cuddles or domestic times or the like)." Hope you like it!
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	A Proper Lie In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glittering_git](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/gifts).



> Unbeta'd. Written as a birthday gift for **glittering_git** who asked for, "James/Teddy, some fluff (morning cuddles or domestic times or the like)." Hope you like it!

Teddy stirred awake slowly, feeling well-rested after a week of late shifts at St Mungo's. 

Did he smell coffee?

Before he could get out of bed to investigate, James walked into the bedroom, carrying two cups of coffee. A tray of what appeared to be breakfast floated behind him before stopping and hovering just within Teddy's reach.

"What's all this about?" Teddy asked, taking the proffered cup. He took a sip and sighed. "Perfect."

"We rarely get to have a lie in together." James climbed back into bed and rested his back against the headboard. "Of course, I woke up as I usually do—" 

Teddy snorted. He knew what that was like. The one opportunity to sleep late, forever dashed by an internal clock that was having none of it.

"—and I decided I might as well make us a coffee."

"And eggs, rashers, beans and toast," Teddy said drily and reached for a piece of toast.

James shrugged. "We're out of tomatoes and mushrooms."

"Sounds like we'll need a trip to the market later today then." Teddy finished his toast and then drained his coffee cup. "Can the rest of breakfast wait?"

"After all my hard work?" James mock-pouted. "Did you have something else in mind?"

"Mm-hmm." Teddy took James's coffee cup and set both cups down on the bedside table. "C'mere."

James slid down into the bed properly and rolled toward Teddy. 

Teddy reached up and cupped James's face, his thumb brushing his cheekbone. 

"You want to go back to sleep, don't you?" James said, laughing lightly. 

Teddy yawned and nodded. 

"Don't worry," James murmured as he wrapped his arms around Teddy and pulled him close. "You can give me a spectacular blow-job when you wake up."

"It'll be my pleasure," Teddy replied as his eyes fell closed.


End file.
